Salah Sangka
by Achira1412
Summary: Di saat perjalanan Shinichi menjemput Yukiko, terdengar kabar bahwa Shinichi meninggal karena kecelakaan. Benarkah itu? RnR please ;w;


**Salah Sangka**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan by Gosho Aoyama**

**Story By: Achira Kuroba**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje abal dll ._.d**

**= PERHATIAN =**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, tidak bermaksud untuk menghina character yang terlibat :3**

* * *

Pagi hari menjelang siang, di mana rumah kediaman Shinichi dan keluarga masih tenang. Shinichi sendiri baru menyapu halaman rumah dan lalu, itupun terjadi..

BUG!

Sebuah koran sukses mendarat di kepala Shinichi. Shinichi yang lagi nyapu itu pun langsung marah-marah gajelas mirip orang sarap.

"Siapa sih yang buang koran sembarangan? Harusnya ada tulisan di depan, buang koran pada tempatnya. Emangnya gue tempat sampah apa, pasti ini ulah tukang koran si Heiji itu. Tukang koran malah mubazir koran! Koran dibuang-buang!" omel Shinichi gajelas sambil banting sapunya. Dia pun keluar rumah dan menemui seseorang yang hitam legam yaitu Heiji si tukang koran.

"Woi! Elu yang lempar koran tadi?" tanya Shinichi marah.

"I.. Iya, aduh maaf nih. Korannya terbitnya terlambat" jawab Heiji sambil meminta maaf.

"Ini bukan masalah terbitnya!"

"Jadi masalah tenggelamnya?"

"Ini lagi pke nge les segala! Lu kira matahari apa? Ini masalah tentang kau melempar nih koran! Liat-liat dong, klo nglempar! Nih liat, gara-gara lu lempar koran kena gue muka gue jadi jelek! Gue ga mau tau ganti rugi!" bentak Shinichi.

"Jyah, itu mah jelek bukan karena korannya. Udah dari sononya!" seru Heiji.

"Ini lagi! Ini jelek gara-gara orang yang nglempar juga jelek!" jelas Shinichi.

"Maksud loe gue gitu? Hello, gue itu cakep! Mata loe jangan ketinggalan di pasar!"

"Elu memang cakep tapi..."

"Udah gue bilang gue cakep!"

"Gue belum selesai omong oi! Elu memang cakep tapi masih putihan juga gue kali!" ejek Shinichi.

"Mending gue, daripada situ cakep Cuma tahun 80-an habis itu masa cakep loe dah habis dan blom isi ulang!" seru Heiji gak mau kalah.

"Udah-udah ah! Pokoknya Aku mau kau ganti rugi!" tuntut Shinichi.

"Ganti rugi berapa?"

"100 ribu!" ucap Shinichi.

"Apa! 100 ribu! Mahal banget?" tanya Heiji tak percaya.

"Iya lah! Lu kira gampang apa? Kan harus ngobrol dulu sama dokternya, ngobrol lagi sama susternya, trus biaya obatnya, belum lagi biaya transport!" jelas Shinichi.

"Yah gue punyanya Cuma 10 rebu" kata Heiji sambil memberikan selembar uang 10 ribu.

"Ah ga ape-ape yang penting duit" ujar Shinichi sambil ngerebut tuh uang 10 rebu. Jyah, klo soal uang Shinichi jagonya -_- *plak

"Emangnya cukup buat ke rumah sakit?"

"Gampang aja ke klinik dah selesai. Udah sono pergi loe!" usir Shinichi.

"Tapi tapi.."

"Kagak usah banyak tapi! Pergi loe sana! Pergiii!" bentak Shinichi.

"Iye-iye gue pergi!" kata Heiji sambil mengendarai sepedanya jauh.

"Lumayan dapet duit dah"

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Kita pindah saja ke bagian lain dari rumah Shinichi. Di ruang keluarga, nampak Kaito sedang omong-omong di telepon. Ngomong apa sih? Ibu-ibu,.. Bapak-bapak,.. Nguping yuk! *ala chef harada*

"Jadi, tante Yukiko mau pulang hari ini?"

"..."

"Wah, tapi gak bisa tante! Mobilnya lagi di bengkel sama om Yusaku"

"..."

"Yah gini aja, mending tante ke bengkel dulu ambil mobilnya terus balik ke bandara langsung ke mari deh!"

"...! #$%^&*()"

"Ma.. Maaf tante, kan Cuma bercanda.. Ya udah entar Kaito ke sana deh, met siang menjelang sore" akhirnya Kaito meletakkan telepon nya ke tempat asalnya.

"Aduh, gimana nih mau njemput tante Yukiko di bandara! Kan tau sendiri, mobilnya lagi di bengkel sama orang orangnya. Tante sih pulangnya hari ini!" gerutu Kaito.

"Heh Kaito, lu kenapa noh? Muka kusut macam cucian belum disetrika" tanya Shinichi yang enta nongol dari mana datengnya.

"Gak apa, gue lagi bingung aja" jawab Kaito sambil terus berfikir.

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Ntar tante Yukiko mau pulang! Nah tapi kan, mobilnya lagi di bengkel sama orang-orangnya juga! Gimana dong?" jelas Kaito.

"Horee nyokap gue balik! Ya ga tau!" jawab Shinichi enteng.

"Elu kan detektif, jadi elu bisa mecahin masalah!" seru Kaito.

"Kan elu pesulap! Jadi bisa nyulap mobilnya biar cepet selese!" timpal Shinichi.

"Ogah ah! Ntar nih fic malah jadi magic comedy lagi!" kata Kaito.

"Ya udah lu hipnotis aja!"

"Lu kira gue Ojan? Lagi-lagi nih fic ntar jadi Sketsa lagi" ujar Kaito.

"Ya udah, loe banting aja tuh mobil sekalian! Selese kan?" usul Shinichi.

"Gue emang udah sering banting mobil, tapi kali ini aja loe yang gue banting! Ah daritadi ngusul yang gak mutu semua ah!" omel Kaito.

"Ayo kita berpikir di kursi berfikir!" seru Shinichi.

"Ini bukan blues clues oi! Hmm.. Gue dapet ide! Loe aja sono dah yang jemput nyokap loe! Itu kan nyokap loe jadi loe yang jemput!" usul Kaito.

"Iya sih, itu nyokap gue tapi gue lagi banyak kerjaan nih!" kata Shinichi.

"Apaan? Kerjaan loe tiap hari kerjain TTS pula. T! T! S! Tips Tanpa Solusi, hahaha!"

"Oi, ini bukan digital clip oi!" seru Shinichi.

"Oh iya, ntar gue di difikualifikasi lagi" gumam Kaito.

"INI BUKAN CONAN IDOL!"

"Ya pokoknya gitu deh, elu sono jemput nyokap loe sono ah!" suruh Kaito.

"Ogah ah!"

"Ntar gue kasih dorayaki dah"

"Loe kira gue doraemon?"

"Gue kira loe odong-odong. Udah sono cepetan aahh" usir Kaito.

"Iya-iya ah, bawel loe!"

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Akhirnya Shinichi keluar rumah lagi dengan kesal. Masa, cowo cakep kaya dia harus disuruh-suruh sama cowo KW macam Kaito? *ditendang Kaito* Dia harus jemput nyokapnya dari bandara tapi gak ada transport. Masa ngesot ah? Jadi Shinichi ngesot dah ntar -_- Tapi, di saat itulah, sang penyelamat nyasar datang numpang lewat yaitu Saguru Hakuba yang sedang menaiki motornya berhenti tepat di depan Shinichi.

"Eh Shinichi, si Kaito ada kaga?" tanya Hakuba.

"Ada di dalem, mau ngapain? Tumben mau ketemu si bolang itu?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Bolang?"

"Iya BOLANG. BOcah iLANG"

"Oooh, gini. Gue mau nganterin undangan acara apa nih gue juga gak tau" jelas Hakuba.

"Jyah, btw motor baru noh?" tanya Shinichi.

"Hehe, pastinyaa..."

"Beli sendiri?"

"Pastinya punya sodara!"

PLAK GEDEBRUK!

Akhirnya, Hakuba sukses digebukin oleh Shinichi bung! Bagaimanakah selanjutnya? Kita lihat setelah pariwara berikut OAO (ni apaan sih pke iklan segala)

"Gue kirain beli sendiri! Ternyata punya sodara!" omel Shinichi.

"Hehe, abis sodara saya baru dateng langsung gue pinjem aja buat nganterin nih undangan" jelas Hakuba.

"ooh, btw boleh pinjem motornya kaga? Mau jemput nyokap gue" pinta Shinichi.

"Yah kasian banget sih orang ga punya motor jadi minjem orang, ckck" ejek Hakuba.

"Elu kan jugaa!"

"Eh, jangan salah. Gue juga punya motor di rumah, ramah lingkungan lagi!" pamer Hakuba.

"Motor apaan noh?"

"Sepeda ontel"

"Jyaah SAMA AJA! Sini gue pinjem, keadaan kawat darurat neh!" kata Shinichi.

"Gawat kalee! Ya udah nih kuncinya, jangan lama-lama ah!" seru Hakuba.

"Iya-iya kagak ah!" kata Shinicih sambil mengendarai motornya dan pergi jauh dan tak pernah kembali OAO" *digebukin Shinichi*

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

"Eh Kaito, mana Shinichi?" tanya Chikage pada Kaito yang lagi asik nonton tipi.

"Itu, lagi njemput tante Yukiko" jawab Kaito masih konsen pada tipinya.

"Nahlho, Yukiko mau pulang? KOK GAK NGOMONG SIH!" protes Chikage.

"Habis, mama juga ga tanya"

"Btw, naik apa Shinichi? Bukannya mobilnya lagi di bengkel bareng Yusaku?" tanya Chikage lagi.

"Menekutehek, sepinternya dia aja mau naik apa aja" jawab Kaito enteng.

"Aduh, permisi atuh" teriak seseorang dari luar.

"Siapa tuh, mungkin aja Yusaku. Tapi kok suaranya macam tokek kecepit ya? cek sono Kaito" suruh Chikage.

"Iye iye ah" Kaito pun bergegas menuju pintu tempat suara itu berasal. Ternyata,..

"Jyaaah, gue kirain Om Yusaku. Ternyata bule nyasar dari Uranus!" omel Kaito.

"Yah maaf deh ngganggu! Nih ada undangan dari seseorang" kata Hakuba sambil menyerahkan sepucuk undangan. Kaito pun menerimanya.

"Dari siapa neh?"

"Dari orang"

"Ya gue juga tauk! Tapi nih undangan kok bau terasi ye macam kau?" tanya Kaito heran.

"Oh iya, maaf tadi. Gue tadi makan pke terasi trus aku nrima undangan pas aku makan!" jelas Hakuba.

"PANTESAN! Gue kira loe kasih parfum terasi ama nih undangan. Btw, ke sini naek apaan? Rumah loe kan jauh?" tanya Kaito.

"Wah kaito ternyata loe perhatian ye ama gue" ujar Hakuba terharu.

"Siapa yang perhatian? Gue Cuma kasian! Elu kan klo jalan kaki ntar encok, apalagi loe ga punya motor! Masa ke sini ngglundung?"

"Gue mah bukan ga punya motor, tapi BELUM punya! Ke sini sih naek motor punya sodara, terus dipinjem ama Shinichi buat njemput nyokapnya. Sementara gue numpang di sini ye?" pinta Hakuba.

"Semau loe aja dah" kata Kaito enteng.

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Sekarang kita liat Shinichi, gimana perjalanannya.

"Aduh, kok gue lupa bawa jam tangan sih? Ini jam berapa lagi, masa gue harus macam Ebiet G Ade, bertanya pada rumput yg bergoyang?" gerutu Shinichi.

"Apa gue tanya orang sekitar ye? Ya udah deh" akhirnya Shinichi memarkir motor (milik sodara temen)nya itu dengan kunci masih tergantung pada tempatnya.

"Ini panas lagi, gue copot aja deh jasnya" gumam Shinichi sambil melepas jasnya lalu meletakkan di motor. Dia pun tanya pada warga sekitar kalau ini jam berapa. Jyah, tanya jam ribet amat. Makanya bawa jam dinding (salah). Tapi tak diduga-duga, seorang maling menyolong motor dan jasnya Shinichi. Shinichi yang mengetahui itu langsung kaget dan mengejar maling itu sekuat tenaga.

"OI! MALIING! BALIK LOE! ITU MOTOR PINJAMAN MAIN NYOLONG! KLO NYOLONG IZIN DONG!" teriak Shinichi. Tapi sayangnya maling itu budeg, kaga dengeran. Jyah, jadilah motor itu dibawa kabur oleh sang maling.

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Back to Kaito dan sekitarnya..

"Aku pulang!" teriak seseorang yang ternyata itu Yusaku.

"Yah, om pulangnya telat! Harusnya beberapa menit yang lalu!" protes Kaito.

"Kok?"

"Soalnya tadi tante Yukiko minta jemput! Tapi kan mobil lagi di bawa om! Jadinya Shinichi yang jemput!" jelas Kaito.

"Lah sekarang Shinichi njemput naek apa?"

"Odong-odong, eh bukan. Maksud motornya sodaranya Hakuba" kata Kaito sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Hakuba.

"Lha trus kenapa orangnya di sini?"

"Mau nunggu motornya, ntar klo dibawa kabur Shinichi takutnya. Hehe" jelas Hakuba.

"Yang ada udah gue colong dah" gumam Kaito.

"Eh, Yukiko udah pulang" kata Chikage yang masuk nyelonong gitu aja.

"Akhirnyaa, Shinichi pulang bawa motor (sodara) saya" ucap Hakuba lega.

"Tapi, Yukiko gak bareng sama si Shinichi. Dia naik taksi kok" ujar Chikage.

"Nah loh?" Yusaku dan Kaito saling berpandangan.

"Waah, si Shinichi keren atuh!" seru Hakuba.

"Haa?"

"Bisa ngubah motor jadi mobil euy!" kata Hakuba.

"GUBRAK!"

"Ada apaan sih ini? Apanya yang ngubah mobil? Masa mau ngubah anak saya jadi mobil?" tanya Yukiko yang langsung masuk tanpa permisi.

"Bukan! Tante Yukiko, si Shinichinya mana?" tanya Kaito.

"Lho? Gak sama kamu toh! Tadi katanya kamu mau jemput kok lama amat jadi tante Yukiko pulang naik taksi sendiri! Datang tak diantar pulang naik taksi dah!" jelas Yukiko.

"Wih, panggilan jalangkung baru" kata Hakuba.

"Iye, ntar elu yang jadi jalangkungnya!" seru Kaito.

"Lha terus Shinichi mana?" tanya Yukiko.

"Katanya tadi lagi jemput tante naik motor (sodara) nya Hakuba" jawab Kaito.

"Dia telat banget sih" gumam Yukiko.

"Yaudah kau duduk dulu kan cape habis naik taksi" kata Yusaku.

"Ya udah deh"

TULALIT.. TULALIT..

Bunyi telepon mengiangi para penghuni di rumah ini. Ayo panggil lady gaga! (Kaito: apa nyambungnya? | Author: kan ada lagu lady gaga yang judulnya 'telephone' *plak)

"Biar aku yang angkat teleponnya" kata Yusaki sambil ngangkat telepon.

"Dari sapose yang ngganggu-ngganggu orang" ujar Kaito.

"Yang pasti dari orang" tebak Yukiko.

"Yah, klo itu Kaito juga tau dah"

"Halo, selamat siang menjelang sore" Chikage dan Kaito mendengarkan dengan serius. Entah kenapa pingin nguping. Hakuba mah Cuma berdiri doang macam tiang listrik.

"Iya ini benar dengan kediaman Kudo"

"..."

"Apa? Ja.. Jadi.."

"..."

"Sudah diperiksa lagi identitasnya?"

"..."

"Ya.. Yasudah terima kasih" Yusaku pun menutup telephone dengan lemas. Chikage dan Kaito ikutan lemas.

"Ada apaan sih kok pada lemes?" tanya Hakuba.

"Gue ikutan emak gue" jawab Kaito.

"Partisipasi!" seru Chikage.

"Ni apaaan sih pke partisipasi segala?" tanya Hakuba.

"Begini, Shinichi tadi ditemukan tewas dengan setengah bagian bawah utuh, setengah ke atas hangus karena motornya tertabrak truk bensin. Dan dari identitas yang diperiksa bahwa itu Shinichi!" jelas Yusaku.

"Aduuh, kasian banget si Shinichi, meninggal pke partisipasi segala" kata Hakuba.

"Yaah, Shinichi kenapa kau harus meninggal! Padahal loe masih utang sama gue gocaap! Gocap!" seru Kaito.

"Kirain apaan! Ternyata utang!"

"Dan katanya jenazahnya Shinichi bakal di bawa ke mari" kata Yusaku lagi.

"Kenapa Shinichi harus meninggal?" tanya Yukiko.

"Udah takdir Tuhan! Lagian si Shinichi matinya telat! Kenapa ga sekalian aja mati pas kejadian Sukhoi di salak segede gunung!" seru Hakuba.

"Ini lagi! Malah protes kematian orang! Harusnya gue yang protes! Kenapa loe ga mati mati!" omel Kaito.

"Udah ni dua anak bukan berduka cita malah brantem macam tikus dan kucing!" lerai Chikage.

"Ya udah, kabarin dulu ke keluarganya" ujar Yukiko sambil terisak-isak.

"KITA KAN KELUARGANYAA!"

"Oh iya"

"Kaito sono gih, buatin teh atau apadah" suruh Chikage.

"Iya dah" kata Kaito sambil pergi ke dapur.

"Terus motor (Sodara) saya gimana?" tanya Hakuba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Udah, deritamu sana..." ujar Chikage enteng.

"Ganti rugi aja sama mayatnya!" seru Yukiko.

"Gak jadi deh ah, takut ma mayatnya"

"Lah kok?"

"Udah item angus! Ntar kafannya jadi Go Black lagi!" seru Hakuba. Yang laen Cuma pada sweatdrop.

Tapi, apa iyasih Shinichi meninggal ketabrak truk bensin? Cek aja..

"Adeh, tuh maling malah kabur ga bisa ngejarnya daah!" gerutu Shinichi sambil nendang-nendang batu jalanan. Bukannya elu dah mati ye? ._. Di tengah jalan, dia malah ketemu Heiji si tukang koran.

"Jyah ini lagi! Malah ketemu arwah hasil pembakaran diri!" omel Shinichi.

"Set.. Set.. SETAANN!" teriak Heiji spontan.

"Eh eh mana yang setan mana?" tanya Shinichi kaget sambil celingak celinguk.

"Elu setannya!" seru Heiji.

"Kok gue? Gue kan masih hidup! Klo gue udah mati, ga bakal nih kaki gue nyentuh tanah yang ada melayang!" kata Shinichi.

"Klo bukan nyentuh tanah, kaki lu nyentuh apa dong?"

"Nyentuh kepala loe! Udah ah yang bener nih! Masa gue cakep-cakep gini dibilang mati?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ja.. Jadi loe masih idup?"

"MASIH LAH! Klo gue dah mati gue tembus pandang!"

"Klo masih hidup?"

"Gue tembus tuh badan loe! Lagian, dapet dari mana sih kabar gue meninggal? Masa macam Ebiet G Ade, bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Ini, tadi keluarga Kudo dapet berita bahwa loe itu dah meninggal! Mereka tau karena dari motor yang dikendarai itu milik sodara nya Hakuba dan identitas di jas yang dikenakan orang itu bahwa dia itu elu! Elu itu meninggal nabrak truk bensin, setengahnya utuh setengahnya angus! Gitu!" jelas Heiji.

"Klo setengahnya angus, gue udah item dong. Tapi kok yang item malah elo sih?"

"Ini udah dari pabriknya! Bahkan 1 rumah ngira loe udah mati! Ntar, jenazah loe mau di bawa pulang dan mau diadain tahlilan!" kata Heiji lagi.

"Wah, padahal gue belum mati. Masa tahlilan gue jadwalnya dimajuin ah, udah gue harus mencegahnya! Dindiring diring!"

"Jyah, dindiring dance versi KW. Ya udah sono cepetan, ntar udah keburu lho!" kata Heiji mengingatkan.

"Iye iye dah!" Akhirnya, Shinichi bergegas ke rumahnya untuk mencegah tahlilan dan membuktikan bahwa dia masih hidup. Shinichi. Dan akhirnya, hari menjelang malam. Sudah banyak orang yang dateng di rumah keluarga Kudo. Shinichi yang lari marathon ampe ngos ngosan dah tapi sudah terlambat. Akhirnya, memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Masuk rumah aja memutuskan dulu, sekalian beli tiket klo mau masuk rumah! -_- *eh

"Jyah rame banget, gue udah telat nih. Si Kaito mana si Kaito, dia pasti masih percaya klo gue msih hidup. Dia kan susah percaya ma orang lain" gumam Shinichi. Akhirnya, Shinichi menyusuri rumahnya. Liat Shinichi, di situ ada kamera kamera, klo gak kuat lambaikan tangan pada kamera (Shinichi: bukan dunia laen woi!). Akhirnya, di sana sini ketemulah si jabrik Kaito di gudang. Ini lagi, nemu orang di gudang, berarti dia orang bekas dong (apaini).

"Hoi Kaito!" panggil Shinichi. Kaito yang mendengar karena kebetulan tidak budeg itu menoleh lalu berteriak.

"De.. Det.. Det.. DETEKTIF NGESOOTT!" pekik Kaito.

"Woi! Gue jalan! Bukan ngesot!"

"Oh iya, berarti DETEKTIF JALAN!" pekik Kaito lagi.

"Ini apaan coba! Yang ada mah detektif gentayangan!" kata Shinichi.

"Ooh... DETEKTIF GENTAYANGAANN!' teriak Kaito makin keras.

"Woi hush hush diem loe! Sakit kuping ini, macam ditusuk-tusuk jarum! Cekit cekit cekit cekit"

"Loe setan! Ngapain loe di sini?" tanya Kaito merinding.

"Sapose yang settan?" tanya Shinichi balik.

"Jyah, sifat aslinya keluar dah. Ya elo! Loe udah mati masih gentayangan juga! Mana badan gak angus lagi macam si tukang koran yang biasanya lewat itu, siapa tuh namanya gue lupa. Mau apa loe ke mari? Jangan gentayangan, gentayangan lah pada tempatnya!" seru Kaito.

"Loe kira gue sampah apa? Gentayangan pada tempatnya?" ujar Shinichi sweatdrop.

"Gue kira loe limbah pabrik. Udah, sono pergii! Ntar gue panggilin duku eh duku, maksud dukun baru tau rasa, di masukin botol loe! Jadilah detektif botol" kata Kaito. Shinichi terdiam, kemudian muncul sesuatu yang alhamdulillah banget (ni kok kebalik-balik jadinya) dalam pikirannya.

"Gue ke sini mau minta duit ama loe, 200 rebu! Buat transportasi ke surga" jelas Shinichi dengan nada suram.

"Ini lagi! Loe udah punya utang 500 rebu ma gue, masih minta uang aja! Masa ke surga ada transport nya segala?" tanya Kaito tak percaya.

"Loe kira gampang apa? Harus naik bis dua kali sama angkot berbeda jurusan 3 kali! Kan butuh biaya tuh!"

"Haah, mati aja ribet! Mending gue mati aja kali ye, biar dapet uang. Nih 200 rebu! Pergi loe sana jauh!" seru Kaito sambil menyerahkan uang 200 ribu.

"Nah gitu dong, jangan lupa do'ain gue ya, Chaoo" akhirnya Shinichi pun menghilang seketika oleh efek asap yang dibuat oleh tim kreatif(?). Sedangkan di ruang tamu sedang diadakan tahlilan...

"Perasaan ku kok jadi merinding gini ya?" tanya Chikage.

"Perasaan mu aja kali" ujar Yukiko.

"EMAK! BAPAK! PAKDHE! BUDHE! TOLONG SETAN!" teriak Kaito sambil menghampiri Yusaku, Yukiko dan Chikage.

"Ini lagi! Tak kira mau nyanyi, ternyata teriak-teriak, apaan sih?" tanya Yukiko.

"Itu,.. SHINICHI GENTAYANGAN!" seru Kaito ngos-ngosan.

"APPUAAHH!" tiba-tiba petir menggelegar, lampu hidup mati hidup mati kemudian mati permanen sehingga membuat para jama'ah lari ke alam masing-masing.

"Ini aku, hantu Shinichiii... huohohoho" terdengar suara sayup sayup dari kegelapan itu dan itu suaranya Shinichi. Lampu pun kembali menyala, tampak Shinichi yang pura-pura menjadi arwah itu membuat semuanya berteriak 10.000 volt(?) *salahsatuan*.

"Shinichi! Mau apa, pergilah ke alam mu dengan tenang!" teriak Yukiko.

"Saya ke sini mau..." belum selesai Shinichi berkata-kata, telepon berdering. Yusaku pun menjawab.

"Halo, di sini dengan Yusaku Kudo" kata Yusaku sambil mengangkat telepon.

"..."

"Oh Ran, ada apa?". Shinichi yang mendengar itu langsung sorak-sorak sendiri entah mengapa.

"..."

"Wah, Shinichi nya udah meninggal, ini lagi diadain tahlilan". Shinichi pun kaget.

"Oi, saya masih hiduup!" seru Shinichi.

"Iya, dia udah meninggal tadi kecelakaan"

"Pak! Saya masih hidup ini! Liat raga masih utuh!" seru Shinichi lagi.

"Oh ya udah, sekian" Yusaku pun menutup telepon. Shinichi kecewa.

"Huaa, saya itu masih iduupp! Liat nih, liat!" kata Shinichi.

"Bukannya elu..."

"GUE BO'ONG! Itu kalian salah orang! Yang mati itu copetnya bukan gue nyaa!" seru Shinichi.

"Wah beneran loe! Angus dah duit gue 200 rebu!" seru Kaito.

"Wah bener, nih anak udah pinter bo'ong!" seru Yusaku.

"Bahkan, permainan kau tadi matiin sama hidupin lampu udah bikin takut semua jama'ah!" seru Chikage.

"Hah? Itu bukan aku! Sumpah!" kata Shinichi.

"Jangan bohong lagi! Ngaku aja! Udah ketauan!" ujar Yukiko.

"Beneraan! Aku gak bohong!"

"Se.. Sepertinya, itu ul.. ulah itu deh" kata Kaito merinding sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu. Dan itu...

"SET.. SET... SETAAANNN!"

**= THE END =**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Fic gaje kesekian kalinya =w=v**

**Thanks for reading, mohon review serta kritik saran o(^w^)/**


End file.
